


I let her get Away

by SophieMooreSupremacist



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Someone stop me from writing soulmate AUs, Soulmates, actually someone stop me from writing, and I never wanna do it again, and it was a terrible experience, but Batmoore fics are so dry right now, cause this is terrible, its sad, just please don’t read this and save yourself some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMooreSupremacist/pseuds/SophieMooreSupremacist
Summary: Your eyes gain color when your soulmate falls in love with you and lose color when your soulmate falls out of love with you
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Part 1

Kate was born with light green eyes. Everyone knew what it meant. Kate's soulmate was a little older, and already in love with a girl he's never met. Because of that, Kate was always payed a little extra attention to when she was younger. 

Beth was okay with that. Because Kate may have been born with color in her eyes but Beth however was not. She never cared much for her parents. Kate gave her all the attention she could ever want and Kate gave her all the love she would ever need. Everybody else just wasn't as important as her twin sister. Kate understood that. She was okay with it. 

•••••••

Kate would be what most call 'The favorite' between the two sisters. Her mother loved to hold her. To stare into her eyes. Happy because her daughter's soulmate loves her. Something her soulmate never felt for her. 

She loves her husband. Truly she does. But she never has and never will love him the same way she loves the person who complete's her soul. Even if they don't love her back. 

Much like her mother, Beth's eyes are dull and colorless. They stay the same for years. Long enough for her mother to fear she will suffer the same fate she does. To have a soulmate that doesn't love her back is something she wishes on no one. 

•••••••

Sophie's eyes gained their color when she turned six. She was the first one to have brown eyes in her class. Because of that Sophie was always payed a little extra attention to when she was younger. She didn't enjoy it much but she didn't mind.

They would ask 'How does it feel to be loved by your soulmate?' and Sophie would wonder what answer they were looking for. The one she would give them 'I feel no different then how I felt before' always seemed to disappoint them. 

While she loves her soulmate and she knows her soulmate loves her, she never saw the big deal about this whole soulmate mess. 

Isn't it enough to just know you have someone, somewhere out there who loves you for simply existing? Shouldn't the bond between soulmates be something only they should be concerned about? 

While Sophie certainly believed that, the rest of the world seemed to disagree. It was Taboo not to talk about your soulmate. Only ones who people thought were socially acceptable to stay quiet about them were the ones whose eyes stayed dull. 

At some point in time people understood the pain others would feel having to talk about someone who doesn't even love them. That didn't stop them for being in Sophie's business though. For years the only thing people around her could talk about were the color of her eyes and how happy and exciting it must be to have a soulmate that loves her. So when Sophie's eyes turned from brown to white no one knew how to act.

••••••

Sophie's eyes lost their color when she turned fifteen. She cried in her mother's lap all night. Her mother trying to assure her that everything was okay told her "He will always love you dear, he's your soulmate." Her pep talk only resulted in causing Sophie to cry harder. She knew her soulmate wasn't a boy. She wondered if her soulmate also knew that she wasn't a boy, and maybe that's why she doesn't love her anymore.

She stayed home from school for a week. Because that's how long it took for the bond between them to completely break. 

Having a soulmate that loves you to having one that doesn't is a traumatic experience for anyone. Especially for those whose soulmate loved them for years. 

They built a strong bond together unknowingly. So when one breaks that bond the other can feel it. They can feel the color slowly fading. The burning in their eyes. The connection between them fractioning just a little bit more as the other slowly starts to fall out of love with them. 

Sophie has no clue what has caused her soulmate to cut off the bond. What caused her to stop loving her. What she does know is that even if her soulmate never loves her in this life, she will continue to be there for her. She will continue to love her support her. Even if it hurts to do so. 

••••••

Kate lost her mother and sister when she was thirteen. In a car crash. The Joker decided it was a great day to hijack a school bus full of children and ram them off a bridge. Batman tried to save them. He tried to save everyone on the bridge that day. But what he did wasn't enough. 

While Kate made it out of the car okay her sister—her twin decided to try save their mother. Instead of following Kate out of the car, Beth and their mother ended up going over the side of the bridge and into the river. 

So her mother was dead and her sister is missing and the only person she could think to blame was Batman. If he tried a little bit harder or even did what he was supposed to do and stop the Joker her family wouldn't be so—broken. 

The only family she has left is her father and it's Batman's fault. Because he isn't the hero he claims to be. 

And as she looked and looked and looked with no sign of Beth anywhere, the more she felt she would never be able to love in anyway after this. Loving someone eventually meant having her heart broken and she never wants to feel this way again. If that meant never finding her soulmate and never getting married and having children of her own..she thinks she would be able to survive.


	2. Part 2

Years had passed but Kates eyes never lost their color. She hoped one day she would be able to tell her soulmate sorry for not being able to love him as long and as hard as he has loved her.

Then she turned seventeen. And she realized she was different from all the other girls in her class. She didn't drool over the football players or the soccer players like she was supposed to. She didn't think they were attractive in anyway. 

That's when Kate came to terms with the fact that she was gay. When she realized her soulmate would most likely be a woman. 

And as he changed to she, and as Kate realized her sister may never be coming back to her, she slowly began to heal her wounded heart. She thought to herself, 'maybe one day I will be able to love again' and 'maybe one day I will give my soulmate the love she deserves.' 

••••••

Sophie decided to join the military when she was twenty. She became a student at Point Rock Academy. She met someone. Her name was Kate. And she's funny and gorgeous and always knows how to make her feel better. They were together for three years. Sophie is pretty sure she is her soulmate and she couldn't be happier.

••••••

Kate loves Sophie. She realized it one night as she was hiding out in her room. They were having a conversation but Sophie has been doing most of the talking considering Kate was a little distracted at the moment. She seemed concerned with the finals they were going to have soon and worrying like she had any chance of failing. They both knew she wouldn't but that didn't seem to stop her. 

Sophie ended up biting the inside of her cheek worrying so much and as Kate laughed at her she couldn't help but think 'I love this woman so much.'

When Sophie returned from the bathroom after cleaning her mouth out, she refused to look at Kate. Kate didn't think much of it. Believing that Sophie was probably mad at her for laughing. She apologized. Sophie barely acknowledge she spoke at all.

Kate was allowed to stay over and they went to bed. The next day Kate noticed Sophie's eyes were brown.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Kate understood what this could mean. She couldn't be happier. Maybe luck was on her side a little.

That was the first year they had together.   
It got better from there on out. 

••••••

Deciding to celebrate their one year anniversary, Kate has been trying to convince Sophie to go to a party off campus. And of course Sophie is trying to talk her out of it. No one knows Kate as well as Sophie does. That includes knowing that Kate will most definitely be getting drunk off her ass no matter what Sophie tries to do. 

Considering tomorrow was their sharp shooting competition, where both of them decided to enter, Sophie didn't want to participate in anything that could possibly make them lose. Kate seemed to take this as a challenge. 

"Come on babe. I promise us going to this party will in no way effect you in tomorrow's comp."   
Sophie sighed, in the dramatic way she does when she knows she won't win this fight but is willing to try anyway.   
"That's the thing Kate. I'm not worried about me losing the comp tomorrow. I have no plans of drinking tonight-"  
"Where's the fun in that?" Kate mumbled.  
"I'm worried about you. Who I know will use tonight as an excuse to drink all booze in sight." 

Sophie began pacing. Which was a sign of her overthinking. Kate thought is was adorable but she knew if she didn't stop her now she would pace a hole into the floor. 

So Kate got up and as Sophie turned at the end of her pace she bumped into her. Kate had her arms open ready to pull her into a hug. Sophie just rolled her eyes and rested her head on her chest as Kate pulled her into her arms. 

"I promise you. I won't mess up tomorrow's comp just because I had a couple of drinks. Do you trust me?"   
"I trust you with my life" Kate gave her a kiss on her forehead. Moved her hands to grab the sides of her face and gave her another kiss on her nose.   
"Then trust that I won't let you down and that I won't break that promise." Kate gave her another kiss, on the lips this time, and pulled back to show Sophie her dazzling smile.   
"Oh stop being smug. I'm only doing this because I like you" As Sophie strutted off to get ready Kate couldn't help but think 'I am so lucky to have her in my life.' 

••••••  
The party was great. They had an amazing time. The morning after was a different story. Kate never wanted to live through a hangover like that again. Her head hurt, her vision was blurry and no matter how much water she drunk, she couldn't get the dry throat feeling to go away. 

"I told you this would happen." Kate just glared at her. 

In the end it wasn't all bad. Kate still won first place barley even trying to make the shot and Sophie came in second. They celebrated with more drinks. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You're still hungover from last night"

"Babe trust me. I can handle it." 

Kate could not handle it. 

••••••  
A week before graduation Kate wanted to cement some of their memories together. She decided the best way to do that was a prompt make out session all over campus. It seemed like a good idea at the time but eventually became a decision both came to regret. 

They were caught. And both were given the choice to either deny the allegations or confess and be kicked out of the school. 

"We're their top cadets. They wouldn't just kick us out over this. No! We should stand our ground. I'm not gonna hide who I am. Are you?" 

Sophie agreed with her. That is until she changed her mind. 

"It may be best if you just kept your distance from now on." Sophie's words broke both of their hearts.   
"I know you love me." Kate took a hold of her hands.   
"Tell me that I'm wrong and I will walk away and let you make the biggest mistake of your life." She looked into her eyes. Eyes that turned brown the day after Kate realized she loved her. 

Kate had to believe her soulmate just wouldn't let her walk away from her like this. Not after all the years where her eyes never changed colors. Not once.   
"You're wrong Kate." Sophie's voice sounded hollow.   
"I have to go" she said before turning around to head back to her room. Not letting Kate see the tear that fell down her face once she turned her back. 

Kate knew she was lying. She knew Sophie still loved her because Kate's eyes never went dull. Sophie was her soulmate and she still loved her. Kate may never be able to understand why Sophie lied that day but she does know she made the right choice. She would never be able to hide who she was. Not even for her soulmate.

So Kate walked away. Her father ended up deciding to send her around the world. To train her. So she could eventually join him in being a crow. She was gone for six years. At no time did her eyes turn dull. Because Sophie was her soulmate and even if she denied it, Kate knew she loved her.


End file.
